metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
D6 (Metro 2033 Level)
D6 is a long action level in the later part of the video game Metro 20333, where Artyom and the Rangers Find their goal, and finally have a chance to strike back against the Dark Ones. Overview After losing two comrades, Artyom and the remaining Rangers venture into the main D6 facility through a perfectly preserved pre-war train. The entire complex has a very thick, toxic air and the filters have not been operational for overa decade. Miller and Artyom split off and make the complex operational and destroy a horrible mutation in the depths of the complex, while Ulman and Vladimir wait behind in the operations room trying to restore power to the rockets. Trivia * Given the desolated state of the facility, it could be speculated that it was abandoned and sealed soon after the Apocalypse. It is left to speculation, however, as to why its main room was filled with noxious gases, being that the facility was so deep underground and shielded from radiation. It is also unknown what exactly the amoebas are, found in the lower parts of D6 - these may possibly being some kind of biological weaponry that mutated during the twenty years the facility was sealed, or it could be the horribly mutated biological matter of those who were trapped in the facility. * At several points throughout D6 there is evidence of fighting (such a piles of empty cartridges and dark stains on walls and floors that could have been blood), this would help explain why the obviously well secured and well stocked military center would be abandoned after the war it was intended to be used for. * D6 takes its name-acronym from a secret line of the real Moscow Metro (sometimes refferred to as Metro-2), which is said to connect critical institutions of the city (such as the Lubyanka and the Kremlin) and whose very existence is unclear and subject of speculation. Also, one of its accesses is said to be located under the Moscow State Library - which Artyom has to traverse in his quest. * In the control room there is a key board with what looks to be a broken screen. You can activate it to turn on a turret. The automated turret can only move up and down and has working lights, but because it has no ammo in it, it only works as a moving light. It is possible to climb down to where the gun is located. The gun will then continue to track you on the level above it. * After leaving the main control room and killing the first two ameobas you can shoot some of the ameoba pores on the floor below by walking around the edge of the shaft and sniping them. Doing this means that less ameobas spawn while you and Miller try to reach the elevator to the reactor. * Both "D-6" and "Д-6" variants of the name are used in the game. It is justified as the cursive form of capital Д letter in Cyrillic alphabet looks like Latin D as the printed version is not comfortable enough to be written quickly. Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|left Category:Metro 2033 Category:Levels